


Not A Big Deal

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Dean, Accidental Coming Out, Bisexual Sam, Coming Out, Gay, Gay Sam, Good Brother Dean, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Dean finds out his brother is Bisexual but he quickly realises that it's not a big deal.





	

The door swung shut behind him with a gentle 'click' as the lock slid into place. The room was pitch black but he could hear Sam's familiar deep breathing which reassured him. 

The hunter wasn't about to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness when he was this bone tired so he made his way back to his bed by memory. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he had stumbled across the room with his arms outstretched like a zombie. He stripped off his shoes, jacket, jeans and shirt before pulling himself into bed and pulling the blanket up. 

The smell of sex had followed him back from the blonde girl's apartment and it lingered around the room now. He stretched out his muscles and buried his nose into his pillow before drifting off with a huff of breath. 

\---

Muffled voices woke him up. He automatically froze to assess the situation as they were far too clear to be outside the room. The two male voices reverberated around the room, deep and raspy. He only caught brief snatches of the conversation before one person made to move. 

"When will you be back?" An unfamiliar voice whispered.

There was a hesitant pause before Sam replied, "I don't know. We're heading up to Montana for work for a week or so minimum but it depends where we're needed next." 

There was a disappointed sigh from the stranger, "I'll leave you my number. Perhaps you can call me next time you pass through if you need to unwind again?" It was a statement that became a question.

Dean screwed his face up at the idea of Sam having sex with anyone to 'unwind'. It really wasn't a brother's duty to consider their siblings sex lives. However, he was surprised by his brother's apparent homosexuality... or bisexuality? How had Sam never mentioned this to him?!

"Of course." There was a few seconds silence of undoubtedly kissing before the springs of the other bed groaned as the two men moved to roll off the mattress. There was the sound of one person pulling on clothes and scribbling out a cell number before the door opened. 

A couple more whispered partings on the doorstep and then the man was gone. Sam pushed the door shut and climbed back into his own bed. 

Dean was tempted to confront him and demand answered but he was still tired and he realised that it didn't really matter all that much either. If Sam liked guys so what? If Sam likes both so what? If his brother was experimenting for the first time then he was happy that Sam was finding who he was. 

Dean fell back to sleep quickly and, by the sound of his muffled snores, so did Sam.


End file.
